A transmission device 1 known from the prior art and having at least one planetary gearset 2 and at least one frictional shift element 3 is shown in partial longitudinal section in FIG. 1. A ring gear 4 of the planetary gearset 2 can be connected, via the frictional shift element 3, to a component 5 fixed on the housing, and the ring gear 4 of the planetary gearset 2 and an inner disk carrier 6 of the shift element 3 are made integrally and are supported by a common carrier element 8 in the area of a main transmission shaft 7.
A disadvantage of this, however, is that during operation of the transmission device 1 operational noise produced in the area of the planetary gearset 2, in particular from the area of the teeth of the ring gear 4, is transmitted into the inner disk carrier 6, into a disk set 10 of the frictional shift element 3, and from there into the component 5 fixed on the housing and hence to the transmission housing of the transmission device 1. The noise conducted into the transmission housing 5 is passed on into the body of a vehicle built with the transmission device 1 and interferes with driving comfort to an undesired extent.
In addition, the common carrier element 8 in the area of the main transmission shaft 7 is mounted only on axial bearings, so that the ring gear 4 is only radially conducted in the area of its teeth that engage with the planetary gears 9 of the planetary gearset 2. When low load torques act in the area of the ring gear 4, for example in load-free gear ratios of the transmission device 1, the result is that owing to its own weight or other disturbing forces the ring gear 4 sinks with its own tooth profile 22 into the tooth profile of the planetary gears 9, sometimes entering into so-termed two-sided contact. If the shift element 3 is engaged because a gear change has been called for in the transmission device, this mispositioning in the area of the planetary teeth and the teeth 22 of the ring gear is ‘frozen’ into place and during operation of the transmission device 1 undesirably loud gearing noise is produced in the area of the planetary gearset 2.